The Fall of Scarblade
by Hunter12345499
Summary: To many, Captain Scarblade seems invincable, but even Scarblade's might must come to an end sometime. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Garin of the Black Pawkeet was seated in the Golden Dubloon slowly drinking a bottle of whisky as he waited for his crew to file into the bar ready to go. His ship was waiting in the harbor and his crew was loading her with provisions. Food, drink, cannonballs, that sort of stuff. After the Marqua incident Garin had taken his ship and generally looted his little heart out. There was that Merchant ship from The Lost Desert, The chief of a a native tribe living on an island just off of Scurvy Island, And of cource the sloop from Meridell intent on capturing and hanging not only the crew of the Black Pawkeet but the captain as well. That ship had gotten away but this didn't really bother Garin. He got back to Krawk Island and repaired his ship, between the merchants and the sloop The Black Pawkeet had some sizeable holes in her, and spent the rest of his loot on food drink and pleasantries. Now once again his money was beginning to run out. That's one reason his ship was being loaded with provisions and getting ready to sail again. The other was that he simply was getting bored. Just then the door to the tavern opened and in came a red Kyrii snapping Garin out of his reverie. It was Jacques, Garin's first mate.

"Captain" Jacques said "The ship's ready to sail"

"She's loaded?" Garin inquired.

"Aye" Jacques replied

"You've checked for any leaks or hazards?" Garin asked, "We don't want her sinking a few miles off Krawk Island?"

"No leaks, cap'n" Jacques replied, "She's safe and ready to sail."

"Alright I'll be out in a minute," Garin said as Jacques left. Garin got up, paid the barman and headed out to the harbor to his ship. _I'd better come up with some money on this trip _He thought _I've only got one dubloon and five neopoints left_

Garin walked down to the harbor. It was a nice day a cool autumn breeze blew from the south spraying salty sea air onto the docks and there docked in the harbor was The Black Pawkeet in all its glory. It was a magnificent ship, one of the fastest in Neopia. It had black sails and a skeleton on its bow and flying high above was Garin's jolly roger, the famous skull and crossbones that made merchant's blood run cold. Garin quickly checked the ship over just to make sure she had been fixed properly, you could never be too careful. Finding nothing he climbed aboard.

"All hands on deck!" He called to his crew. Almost immediately his crew, which consisted of about thirty pets, scampered aboard the ship and prepared to sail out. "Jacques" He called out "Take the wheel, Castor, man the crows nest. Raise the anchor lower the sails, we're off." Garin went up to the bow and watched as the ship sailed out of Krawk Harbor and into the open ocean, the elation that comes whenever he started a journey running through his veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Scarblade sat in his cabin contemplating his next move. He hadn't had too bad of luck since the Marqua campaign but it was still bugging him. How could that nobody usul have beaten a great pirate captain like him? Not to mention he had hit a hurricane and his ship was badly damaged and he wasn't sure how long it would stay afloat without repairs. Just then he got the news he'd been waiting two days for. Outside he heard his lookout yell "Land Ho!" Scarblade came out of his cabin and looked up at the moehog in the crows nest

"Which island, Mogo?" He asked the moehog.

"Scurvy Island Cap'n" Mogo replied back.

"All hands on deck!" Scarblade yelled and from bellow deck came his crew of a hundred good strong pets. "Prepare to land"

"Where we landing cap'n" Scarblade's first mate Benny asked

"Scurvy Island" He told the Bruce. When they came a little closer to the island Scarblade yelled "Lower the anchor, raise the sails!" and The Revenge came to a halt in Scurvy Island Harbor. As Scarblade's crew disembarked onto the island Scarblade went to find someone to make general repairs on his ship. He found the tuskaninny in question in the local tavern and approached him.

"Turk" Scarblade snarled startling the poor tuskanny out of its wits for a moment.

"Yes Mr. Scarblade" Turk said warily, you could never tell what mood Scarblade was in and if you caught him in a bad mood and said the wrong thing you might be getting a one way ticket to Davy Jone's locker.

"I need you and your pets to do general repairs on me ship again. You know the deal" Scarblade replied.

"Aye, I do" Turk said, "I repair your ship for five dubloons an hour and you don't kill me."

"Exactly" Scarblade replied, "Aren't we a smart tuskaninny. Now get to work." Turk hurried out of the tavern to get his workpets and start work on the ship. Scarblade meanwhile ordered a bottle of rum and sat down to drink.

When he finished his drink he headed to the harbor to supervise the work. The tusk ninny's pets were on it, fixing the broken boards and ripped sails.

"Anything happen" He asked Benny.

"Not much" Benny replied, "We did see our old ship sail by though."

"Me old ship?" Scarblade asked puzzled.

"The Black Pawkeet" Benny replied.

"Oh" Scarblade replied. Truth be known he didn't really consider The Black Pawkeet _his _ship. It had just been a ship he'd used to carry weapons to take Marqua but the fact that the captain of the ship had sided with the Marquans and helped them win pissed him off to no end. He wanted revenge on that usul. "Benny" He said, smiling wickedly "Tell the crew to find a place to stay. We're going to be here awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

Garin stood on his ship watching the sun set on the horizon. It had been two weeks since he had left Krawk Island. The looting had been good. Three ships had fallen to The Black Pawkeet and he raided a strange island with these pets that called themselves luteris. Anyway he was just passing Scurvy Island when Charlie, the kau in the crow's nest, yelled "Ship on the horizon!"

"What kind of ship?" Garin asked the kau.

"Can't tell yet cap'n." Charlie yelled back "It's called The Revenge. Big ship it is too."

Garin froze. The Revenge was Scarblade's ship. The one he had attacked Garin and the Pawkeet with the last time. Garin had hoped he wouldn't have to mess with Scarblade again. The kau in the crow's nest was one of his new recruits and didn't know about this little history of The Revenge.

"Are you sure it's called The Revenge" Garin called back to him

"Yep" Charlie replied, "Clear as the nose on my face. Oh, now I see the flag. It's a skull and crossbones cap'n"

"All hands on deck!" Garin yelled, "Man the cannons!"

It had been two weeks since Scarblade had landed on Scurvy Island. Finally his crew had spotted The Black Pawkeet in the south. Almost immodestly he had ordered his crew onto the decks of the Revenge and to sail her out to The Pawkeet. As he sailed visions of Garin and his crew being run through with his sword ran through the pirate captains twisted mind. He smiled to himself; finally he would get his revenge on that blasted usul. The two ships got closer. "Man the cannons" Scarblade called to his crew and twelve pets lined up behind the twelve cannons below deck. Benny took the one on the bow. Benny loaded his cannon. "Alright Benny" Scarblade said "On my signal fire." The gap closed to about thirty feet. "Ready" Scarblade said to Benny "Aim, FIRE" b **BANG /b **went the cannon and the cannonball struck the bow of The Black Pawkeet ripping off one of her cannons and destroying the skeleton statue on her bow.

With the loss of one of his cannon Garin was already at a disadvantage. They were still too far away to use the side cannons and Scarblade was liable to go for the masts next. "Keep going forward" Garin called to a usul named Tom at the wheel. The gap closed to twenty feet. Scarblade fired a few more times missing terribly. The gap closed to ten feet. Finally the side cannons were in range. "Drop the starboard anchor" Garin called to his crew. The anchor dropped with a great splash and the ship tilted to one side and turned. "Man the cannons" Garin called and six pets manned the six remaining cannons. "Ready" Garin called "Aim, FIRE!" Three of the cannons fired, each hitting its mark and putting three nice sized holes into the Revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discaimer: I do not own Neopets, However this story and some of the characters are my own. **

We're taking on water badly Cap'n" a wocky on Scarblade's crew reported."Take out the grappling hooks and the planks" Scarbalde ordered as the Revenge came along side of The Black Pawkeet "Prepare to board!" The Pawkeet fired again and water started filling the lower decks of the Revenge as her crew swung onto the opposing ship. The battle was on.

On the deck of The Pawkeet was total chaos. Pirates of both ships running here and there, fighting, dodging swords and bullets, and falling to the decks to never get up again. Garin ran to and fro dodging anything thrown at him and sticking any of Scarblade's crew he got close to. Scarblade however was standing calmly on the deck of his sinking ship firing at the combatants on The Pawkeet with his two pistols. When the Revenge got level with the Pawkeet Scarblade calmly stepped off, drew a sword, and joined the battle.

It didn't take long for Scarblade to have control of the Pawkeet. He ordered Mogo to man the wheel and the ship sailed away from the sinking Revenge. Meanwhile Garin and his remaining crew fought on. Garin had somehow gotten pushed over to the side of the ship and found himself only a step away from the edge. He was also still fighting Scarblade, which didn't help matters any.

The two were a good match; neither could gain any ground on the other for long. Garin would back Scarblade back farther onto the ship and Scarblade would back Garin back to the edge.

Benny saw what was happening and decided to take matters into his own hands. He was angry with Garin for, he had hoped with the fall of Marqua he would get a promotion. He climbed up on the riggings of the Pawkeet and swung down behind Garin. Garin, meanwhile, was concentrating all his might on defeating Scarblade and didn't notice the bruce sneak up behind him. Garin felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, then everything went black. Garin fell into the ocean, Scarblade and his crew laughing at him as he floated away.

Scarblade took his eyes off his archenemy floating helplessly away and turned to look at his ship. He was just in time to watch the Revenge disappear into the deep.


End file.
